


through the years

by petcheetah



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petcheetah/pseuds/petcheetah
Summary: the years towards sobriety





	through the years

the first time klaus took a sip of alcohol, he was 10, and his dad had locked him in the mausoleum for the first time. he was quickly found out by pogo who heard the crash of the bottle when he quickly learned he hated the taste, and didn’t drink again for another 3 years. his siblings didn’t have a clue.

when he was 13, five disappeared, and his father put more focus into making sure that everyone’s powers were at a high standard. he could not have another number five. he was shoved into the dark with the ghosts more often than not, and he drank vodka for the very first time in his life. he didn’t care much for the taste, but after having enough of it, he learnt that it filled the ghosts enough that he could actually _think_.

at the age of 18, klaus was ready to leave and take ben with him. instead, ben died and klaus left the Umbrella Academy alone to live on the streets. living with the very people who sold drugs, klaus found his way to heroin and ecstasy for the very first time. he found that it had an even better effect on the ghosts than alcohol did, and he used up all the money he had saved with ben on those very drugs.

he was addicted by 19.

klaus overdosed for the first time at 20, with the ghost of ben at his side, panicking. he learnt that he could not mix heroin and the pills and the alcohol all at once, especially when he was so far away from a hospital. his heart was restarted in an ambulance called by a passerby, and not long after he was taken to rehab to get ‘better’.

he was sober for the first time in 7 years. it only lasted the three weeks of his stay in the rehab centre, and then he was back out on the streets taking as many drugs as he possibly could without overdosing.

ben was always on his case about the drugs, but klaus could never bring himself to care enough.

when he was 30, he watched a TV as he laid in an ambulance, and learned that his dad had died. he couldn’t stop laughing. he only really went to the funeral to get an advance on whatever the hell kind of inheritance his horrible father decided to give him.

instead he ended up learning of the apocalypse, and ended up travelling back in time and dating a soldier in the vietnam war and then he was back again more broken than he ever had been before.

he was able to make ben corporeal when he was sober.

when they were taken back in time by five, klaus ended up on the ground behind a liquor cabinet, shattered glass at his feet. he could feel the light buzz that came with alcohol, and he looked around dizzily before spotting pogo walking towards him. unlike the memory klaus had of this scene, oh so long ago, it wasn’t just pogo moving towards him. ben was at his side. alive, worried looking ben.

and klaus stumbled to his feet, almost stood on some glass, and walked over to the one person who remained with him through it all.

he would not be able to resist the urges over the years, but his siblings would always bring him back to sobriety. over and over again. and as always, ben remained at his side.


End file.
